Magnus Was Right
by deannaG
Summary: Magnus talks Alec into growing a beard and finds it very sexy. Just as he was told. Rune AU Redefined Series part 14.


This takes place after Magnus' visit in **Desperate** (chapter 4).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus snuggles against Alec and wonders how to bring up the topic. It's been a couple of weeks since Max's Poppa dropped in for some reassurance and mentioned how sexy Alec looks with a beard.

Magnus looks at his sleeping husband and runs a finger across his cheek. Magnus never gave much attention to Alec's morning stubble, but since the other Magnus put the idea in his head, he has been trying to think of a reason for Alec not to shave. He leans up and kisses Alec. He has kissed Alec in the morning before, but now he pays attention to how Alec's stubble feels on his face and it's not unpleasant.

Magnus rubs his nose across the stubble and closes his eyes. Magnus smiles, this also feels nice.

"Magnus, by the angel, what the heck are you doing?"

Magnus laughs as he opens his eyes and looks at Alec, "I'm wondering if you should grow a beard."

"And what did you decide?"

Magnus smiles and kisses him, "I decided _yes_."

Alec nods, "Good. Now let me sleep in peace."

Magnus laughs as he rests his head on Alec's chest. That was easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sips his coffee and smiles at Alec. Max's Poppa was right, Alec with a beard is damn sexy. It's been almost two months and if it were possible, he would never let Alec out of the loft. Especially out of their bedroom. Magnus sighs.

Alec glances at him, "Magnus, I have a meeting at ten."

Magnus sighs again, "Pity."

Maxine looks from one to the other silently, as she eats her cereal.

Alec laughs as he finishes his coffee and stands. He kisses the top of Maxine's head, "Later blueberry."

She nods, "Bye Daddy."

Magnus stands up and pulls Alec close. They kiss. Magnus purrs as he rubs his nose against Alec's beard. Alec laughs, "Magnus, I gotta go."

Magnus sighs, "Pity." He kisses Alec one last time before his husband pulls away with a laugh and leaves the loft.

Magnus sighs and glances at Maxine. Maxine quickly lowers her head but Magnus sees tears in her eyes. He goes over to her and sits down, "Maxine, what's the matter?"

She shakes her head, "It's nothing, Poppa." She directs her attention to her cereal bowl.

"Don't tell me that." He takes her face in his hands, "Blueberry, why are you crying?"

She tries to pull away from him, but can't. She looks up, "You are going to be mad."

Magnus shakes his head, "No I'm not. If something is upsetting you, I want to know what it is."

She sighs, "I miss Daddy."

Magnus lets her go as he tries to figure out what she is talking about. How can she 'miss' Alec? She is way past the age of not understanding that he only went to work and that he will be back later in the day.

She takes the opportunity to get up and put her bowl in the sink.

Magnus grabs her arm as she walks past him, "Sit down, Maxine and talk to me."

With a sigh, she sits and looks down at her hands in her lap, "What do you want to talk about?"

Magnus pulls her chair closer and holds her hands, "Maxine, what do you mean that you 'miss' him?"

"You are gonna get mad."

Magnus puts a hand under her chin and lifts her head, "I won't get mad. Tell me."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Maxine. I promise."

She blurts out, "I don't like his beard." She looks at Magnus with terrified tear filled eyes, "I want MY Daddy back." Magnus gently picks her up and sits her in his lap. She rests her head on her father's chest, "I'm sorry, Poppa."

Magnus holds her tight, "Sorry? What are you apologizing for Maxine? Now that you mention it, I do miss seeing his beautiful face."

Maxine nods against his chest, "My Daddy is beautiful and that beard hides his face."

"When he comes home, I'll tell him."

Maxine nods, "Good."

Magnus smiles at her, "How long have you hated it?"

She shrugs, "Not that long. Maybe a week or two. I know that you like it. You like it a lot."

Magnus nods, "Yes, I do. But Max's Poppa did tell me that its appeal wears off after awhile. I can understand why."

"It was nice at first, but not anymore."

Magnus laughs, "I get the message, Maxine." He kisses her nose. She giggles. He wipes away the last of her tears, "Feel better?" She nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks into the loft that night, and sees Maxine standing with his razor and a can of shaving cream in her hands, "Blueberry, you trying to tell me something?"

She nods, "Poppa and I have decided that the beard needs to go."

Alec laughs, "Poppa agreed?"

She nods, "Yes."

Magnus walks over from the kitchen, "Yes, I did Alexander. Maxine bought it to my attention that I miss your beautiful face."

"Thank the angel. Magnus, my face itches like crazy."

Magnus walks up to him and kisses him, "Why didn't you say?"

Alec laughs, "Really Magnus? You are crazy about it and I figured if it made you happy, then I could deal with the discomfort."

"Discomfort?" Magnus shakes his head, "Alexander, it's YOUR face and if it bothers you then by all means, you should have said something."

Maxine tries to push the razor and can into Alec's hands, "Now Daddy."

Magnus laughs and picks her up, "Blueberry, since we all agree that it is going, let Daddy eat dinner first."

She sighs as she rests her head on Magnus' shoulder, "Fine, but as soon as he finishes eating, then off with it."

Alec laughs, "Wow, tough crowd. Guess I'm not getting any blueberry love until I shave."

Maxine's eyes widen as she wiggles in Magnus' arms. He puts her down. She drops the razor and can on the floor and runs over to Alec. He laughs as he picks her up. She kisses his cheek, "Goodbye beard." She wraps her arms around his neck.

Alec smiles, "Yes, say your 'goodbyes'."

Magnus smiles, "Oh I will." He walks back into the kitchen.

Alec laughs and puts Maxine down, "Let me change. Is it almost time for dinner?"

"Yes, Alexander."

Maxine giggles, "The faster we eat, the sooner Daddy shaves."

Magnus laughs as Alec walks into their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they eat, Magnus and Alec wash the dishes as Maxine taps her foot.

Magnus whispers to his husband, "I think somebody is waiting for something."

Alec looks over his shoulder at their daughter and laughs. She has the razor and can in her hands again, "Magnus, you got the dishes?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, before she does it herself." Alec laughs and walks away from the sink. Magnus grabs his arm, "Wait." He rubs his nose against Alec's beard, "Goodbye beard. Until we meet again." He kisses Alec.

Maxine giggles, "Poppa, stop stalling."

Magnus sniffs, "I'm saying my 'goodbyes'." He kisses Alec and sighs, "Okay. I'm done."

Maxine giggles and walks over to them. She hands Alec his razor and the can. He laughs, "Thank you, blueberry."

She grabs his arm and pulls him away from Magnus, "Before Poppa wants to say 'goodbye' some more."

Alec laughs as Magnus pouts, "Maxine."

She shakes her head, "Nope, no more goodbyes."

She holds Alec's hand as they walk into his bathroom. Alec smiles at her, "You staying?"

She puts the lid down on the toilet and sits down, "Yes, I want to make sure it goes away."

Alec laughs as he fills the sink with hot water, "Tough crowd." He kisses the top of her head, "You want to say 'goodbye'?"

She kisses his cheek, "Goodbye beard, not going to miss you."

Alec laughs as he shakes the can of shaving cream, "Wow, hostile crowd." She giggles.

He sprays shaving cream into his left hand and covers his beard. Once it's all covered, he picks up the razor, and smiles at Maxine, "This is it."

She claps as he starts shaving. She sits and quietly watches him shave. She glances at the door after a few minutes and giggles, "Poppa you're too late."

Magnus is leaning against the door. He sniffs, "I'm enjoying the show, just like you."

Alec laughs, "If I knew I was going to have an audience, I would have charged admission."

Maxine giggles.

Alec glances at Magnus' reflection in the mirror. Magnus is looking at him intensely with a dreamy smile. His hands are twitching. Alec gets the feeling that the only thing keeping Magnus from attacking him, is their daughter sitting in the room. He finishes up and rinses the last of the shaving cream off his face. Maxine hands him a towel and he wipes his face.

Maxine giggles as she stands up, "Hello Daddy. Welcome back."

Alec laughs as he picks her up and kisses her cheek, "Thank you, blueberry." He puts her back down.

Magnus walks into bathroom and kisses her forehead, "Good night, Maxine."

She giggles as she walks out of the bathroom, "Good night Poppa. Good night Daddy." She walks out of their bedroom and goes to her room.

Magnus pushes Alec against the wall, "Hello, beautiful." He kisses Alec. Their tongues touch as Magnus traps Alec between the wall and his body.

Alec gasps, "The loft?"

Magnus kisses his neck, paying particular attention to his love rune, "Already secured. I knew we were going to finish this in bed."

Alec can only nod and moan his husband's name. Magnus kisses Alec as he pushes Alec to their bed.

Time to welcome back clean shaven Alexander.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next story is called **Maxine's Not So Happy Birthday**.

Why you ask, because Alec dies. BUT he doesn't stay dead.

**cough** **Til Death Us Do Part (then Magnus says "Nope, I don't think so")** take 2 **cough**


End file.
